vzcfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Zandt Wiki
Welcome to Van Zandt Van Zandt is a large scale game using the Powered By The Apocalypse (PBtA) system set in the fictional town of Van Zandt, West Texas. Van Zandt is also the name of the county, and there are other, even smaller towns in the region. The game is set to begin in 1974 and use a "Seasons" structure designed to mirror the "Monster of the Week" style shows it's based on. [[Factions|'Factions']] [[Game Info|'MetaGame Info']] [[Tenets of Van Zandt|'Tenets of Van Zandt']] Mission Statement [[Van Zandt Locations|'Van Zandt Locations']] Van Zandt County Community Board Current rumors? Just head on this way. Setting Background July 7, 1947. An unknown aircraft crashes in Roswell, NM. Some believe it’s the result of an extraterrestrial spacecraft, some say it was a Russian spy plane, others claim it's all part of a larger cover up to hide a secret experimental government program.... Whatever the case, the crash put Roswell on the map as a center of weirdness. Over the years, the Roswell Crash has fueled the imaginations of paranormal investigators, conspiracy theorists, and even made its way into the public’s pop culture lexicon. The people of Roswell have fanned the flames and made their town a mecca for tourists and anyone interested in the supernatural: especially when it comes to aliens. That said, few people remember or even heard about the second crash. Two days after Roswell, on July 9, 1947 an unknown aircraft crashed down directly on top of the First Southern Baptist Church of Christ in the sleepy West Texas town of Van Zandt. Whether this was a sign from God, man, or something else has never been discovered due to a fire caused by the crash. The subsequent blaze demolished the local newspaper, town hall, and a good third of the downtown, destroying many of the records around that time. Additionally, the town’s only power station being out for a solid week, plunging the city into darkness each night. Having learned from similar incidents, the National Guard relieved the Van Zandt volunteer firefighters of duty and took over the task of putting out the fire themselves. They were able to make quick work of it, but quarantined the area while an investigation was conducted. No evidence was ever made public as to the real cause of the fire, and over the years most people moved on. It’s been 27 years and Van Zandt has recovered from the disaster and remained relatively unchained. The only real physical reminder of the Summer of ‘47 are the “Blackout Babies.” With the power out and left with little else to occupy their time, many residents of Van Zandt found their own way to entertain themselves. The results were Van Zandt’s own baby boom: the 1966 Graduating Class of Parsons High School was the largest on record, and has remained so ever since. There are some that have tried to cash in on “UFO Fever” over the years, but they’ve been met with middling success. Most notably, a tabloid called the “Wyrd Tymes” has taken off and enjoys a fairly popular readership among certain townsfolk. All that is about to change. It’s 1974, and for the first time in years there’s real news in Van Zandt: rumors of strange creatures in the scrublands, a local couple has reported their house is haunted, and three people have gone missing. On top of everything else, some have begun to claim that some of the “Blackout Babies” are manifesting unusual powers. Strange things are afoot, and you’re determined to find out what is really happening… Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse